Beyond's Bloody Fantasy
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: He could be the unholy anti-Christ. Maybe he already was....This is a Beyond story! Warning that this contains extreme violence & BxL scene! It's rated M for a reason!


**A/N:** We need more Beyond Birthday stories!! D:

Sooooo...Here's one for everyone with a sweet tooth for horror. D ENJOY!

**Warning: **Strong violent scenes not suitable for those with weak stomachs. This story contains electrocution, blood poisoning, jagged glass, blood, decapitation, strong violence, torture, and rape (BxL). Enjoy~ :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters!! They're not mine! D:

The only thing that's mine is this story!

* * *

Beyond's Bloody Fantasy

One usual day submitted to one usual night. Fearfully submitted like an abused puppy to their drunken owner who carried a busted, beer bottle in their hand. A night filled with antagonizing fear. The agony of being forced down to the ground with a spiked belt twisted around their frail necks, and the fear of knowing there's nothing one can do as they slowly begin to suffer suffocating. The night had a dark tune to it. The melody of that night was the sound of yellow fingernails shrilling as they scrape down a black chalkboard, leaving a trail of white scratch lines and fingernail jam.

An unnerving, horrific night for many. Many pedestrians glanced about their surroundings as they walked down the shadowed sidewalks, their minds quivering with pain. Children cuddled their lifeless teddy bears while pulling the blankets over their heads to shield themselves from the monsters in the shadows; the children were unaware that the demons themselves were under the blankets, digging underneath their pajamas, and dancing relentlessly under their skins.

However, there was one who did not quiver. There was a person who did not cower or fear this night. This individual cackled into the darkness and hummed in melody to the chilled song. This individual, perhaps, was descendant from this frightful night itself! The shadows, his sire, the harvest moon, his mother, and the shrill song, his guide. This individual's name:

Beyond Birthday.

His frosted pale skin held the pigment of a dead man. His spider-like hands held five, long fingers that were only of skin and bone, the meat no where to be found. His shoulders had a define slouch, and his spine bent permanently into a deep curve.

His unruly, greasy hair looked blacker than the darkest night. It was as if this man ripped the wings off of the angel of death itself and placed these trademark feathers onto his head. Some strands looked feathery soft as if they held a sort of shadowy grace, but others resembled black, razor blades that had been raided from a chainsaw. If anyone was to dare touch one strand—any strand—they would only find their fingertips to be pricked with blood.

Beyond's eyes were the greatest feature on his entire body. Blood red ,these eyes scared away even the bravest, most curiousest individuals. These eyes were the eyes of a watchful demon themselves, observing every event, every movement, every detail, and picking at the underlying meanings like a bird of prey ripping at the flesh of its victim. Underneath these eyes were large, dark bags. It was as if the blood dripped out of his eyes, settled just beneath his bottom eyelid, dried, caked, and aged.

He could be the unholy anti-Christ. Maybe he already was.

Within the night, Beyond slept. As unholy and wicked he may be, Beyond still held human needs. Deep inside his twisted mind, a gruesome nightmare played like a theatricality performance on a dark, wicked day. A play that might scare others or make others want to hurl. Within the crowd, one would find Beyond looking like an excited schoolboy as his eyes eagerly take in each act.

This play filled with grim, blood, and shrieks was a nightmare. A nightmare? Oh no. Maybe to everyone else, but not to Beyond. To Beyond, this was a dream. No.

This was a fantasy.

The introduction of this play started with a redhead gamer. The goggles on his face seemed to be permanently attached to his head. He sat there within the room, his green eyes glued to the hand-held gaming system. The sounds erupting from the game were drowned out within his mind, becoming unnecessary, background chatter. To the gamer, everything in the world was gone, only the game existed.

Games. Unless it held physical or mind tortures, Beyond hated games. The obnoxious sounds that poured from theses devices irritated his ears and annoyed his mind. Beyond hated to be annoyed, and therefore:

He hated games.

Suddenly, the lights went up, and the play began. Matt's body grew very still. He felt drowsy. The kind of tiredness one gets after sitting in front of the television for over five hours straight, when the pictures begin to blur, and the sentences begin to slur into unwanted noise. Against his will, his fingers curled rigidly around the gaming device, pressing roughly into the metal.

Then it happened.

A piercing shriek echoed through the room, and then suddenly cut off. Matt's body began to jerk violently as the machine shot electricity through his fingertips, through his hand, up his arms, around his shoulders, and jolted through the rest of his body. His brain was too shocked and freaking out over the electrocution to even think about triggering the part in his brain that tells the voice box to scream.

The jolts were beginning to burn his fingertips like wildfire. The intense burning inched through his fingers and through his hands to his wrists. The burning never stopped; it only intensified. Quickly, the rest of Matt's body was beginning to burn with these intense jolts. It was making his bones and organs want to leap out of his very body. Matt could almost feel them begin to push against his skin, creating an Indian burn as they scraped against the surface.

Soon Matt was on the ground, flopping around like a fish out of water. Beyond watched as Matt's body went from wild jerking to uncontrollable shivers to finally stillness. The sound of the hand-held device hitting against the wooden floor after leaving Matt's grip echoed through the theater, and then silence filled the room once again. By now, the crowd had left in shock and horror, but Beyond was still there. He was still seated. He inwardly smiled, glad that the game's noises had finally ceased.

Now a bit warmed up, the show continued. Not quite within the middle part of the show but still in the introduction, another person entered the stage. Magically, all evidence of the gamer ever being there disappeared. Well, this is a dream after all.

Just an innocent fantasy.

The second adolescent on stage had shoulder length, blond hair. His golden strands elegantly caressed his cheeks and neck. His skin pigment was sun-kissed and defined. His eyes were icy blue. Those eyes stood out like radiant sapphires. He was wearing a tight, leather shirt and tight jeans. His hands were covered with black gloves. Held in his hand was an opened, partly eaten, chocolate bar. Chocolate.

Beyond hated chocolate.

Disgust rippled through Beyond's body as he watched Mello, the blond adolescent, bring the chocolate bar up to his lips and take a bite. The thought of having that bitter, overpowering, foul taste in his mouth made Beyond gag for a half second. Just the thought of the bitterness caking inside his mouth made him slightly queasy.

Suddenly, the untouched, blue veins that could be seen on Mello's wrists began to shift colors. Mello's face twisted into a look of pain. He went into a fit of uncontrollable coughs. His body began to shake in pain. The blue veins began to change to a muddy, red-brown pigment. Not only was the veins on his wrist changing colors, but the veins through the rest of his body—in his arms, his legs, his shoulders, his neck, everywhere. It wasn't food poisoning.

It was blood poisoning.

Scarlet red blood began to stream down the side of Mello's lips, running down to his chin. Mello fell down to his knees as his coughs became rougher and drier, scratching harshly at his throat. The chocolate bar slipped out of Mello's hand and fell onto the floor abandoned. He reached up to his throat, wanting to stop the coughing and spilling pain but was unable to.

His dry coughs were beginning to cut into his throat. The flesh became painfully raw. Mello began to cough up thick blood clots. Icy tears began to form on the sides of his eyes. It was as if the blue sapphires were liquidizing and streaming down his face. The blood within Mello's veins began to crust and become solid. Mello instantly began to gag and choke, trying to take in oxygen but unable to. Suddenly the tension within Mello's body loosened, and he fell roughly forward.

Beyond cleared his throat. All thoughts of bitter chocolate gone from his mind. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked his lips as he thought of strawberry jam, his favorite.

Now the two opening acts have played on the stage of horror and death. A lopsided grin formed on Beyond's face. The show could only go up from there.

As the gamer had disappeared, Mello's body was erased as well. The chocolate bar was gone, his body was gone, and the blood that was coughed onto the wooden floor was gone as well. It looked as if it had never occurred. Then, appearing onto the stage, an albino boy sat within the middle of the wooden floor.

His skin was snowy white in pigment. His white locks curled gently. His eyes were a even shade of silvery-gray. He resembled that of a slender lamb. Near, the albino boy, was fixed onto the object in front of him. Lying in front of him was a blank, white puzzle.

Puzzles. Beyond frowned. Puzzles reminded him of a man he did not wish to remember. _L._ L's thought process always confused Beyond. Confusion. Oh how Beyond loathed that confusion about L. It reminded Beyond of what L did to him those many years ago. He would never forgive L because of it. Beyond hated confusion, which he thought of because of L's mind, which he thought of because it puzzled him, which he thought of because of that puzzle, the source of the problem. Puzzles.

Beyond hated puzzles.

The puzzle pieces around Near went from solid white cardboard to jagged glass shards. Even the puzzle pieces that were already put into the puzzle were now jagged glass shards, sticking straight up. The albino's movements became robotic. Even knowing they were glass shards, the adolescent reached down to grab them. He grabbed two pieces with one of his hands. Wrapping his hand and fingers around the object, his hand instantly began to bleed as the glass cut into his skin.

He then moved the glass shards to the rest of the stack and placed these pieces up like the rest of them. Near repeated these movements. The blood that dripped from the gash in his hand streamed down his skin, running down his wrist, and then dripped onto the wooden paneling of the stage. He even managed to stain some of his pure white pajamas with scarlet blood. Red on white. Beyond thought it to be a nice touch. Then again, in Beyond's mind, everything looked good covered with blood.

Near's movements began to be more forceful and rough. The glass shards were jabbing into his palms each time, deepening the gashes in his hands until his hands were entirely lathered in red. Then, finishing his act, Near climbed up to his feet. His silver eyes were locked onto the jumble of glass shards that were all jumbled and standing straight up. Beyond watched as Near slowly fell forward, his chest colliding onto the glass shards. Beyond's mind was slowly becoming at ease again. After all, this meant no more puzzles.

Then the stage was gone, but the show must go one. Beyond was behind the stage. The auditorium was shielded by the stage's curtains. Beyond's red eyes narrowed into hot, charcoal mounds. There, standing near the stage, was someone Beyond hated almost as equally as he hated L.

This man was older than Near, Mello, and Matt. He had honey-brown hair; the bangs smoothly swooshed to the side. Each strand seemed to have a certain shine to it. His facial features were distinct. His golden-brown eyes were soft and rich. There was a kind of charm to his physical appearance. The man's name was Light. Light Yagami.

Suddenly the cords and ropes near the side of the stage wrapped around Light's body. Each rope slunk around his arms, legs, stomach, ribcage, and neck. The ropes pulled tighter and tighter. The more that Light tried to struggle, the tighter the cords pulled.

Beyond's hot glare burned into Light. He hated Light for what Light achieved. He hated him for Light's existence. The fact that he was living made Beyond furious. Beyond hated him because L had a liking for him. Light was the successor to L, not Beyond. Light was who L was fascinated with, not Beyond. Light's way of thinking and being was accepted and encouraged by L, not Beyond's. Beyond wasn't the type of person L liked. It's an understatement to say that Beyond envied Light. No.

Beyond hated Light Yagami.

Light struggled in the binding that held him at the edge of the stage. The cords tightened around his ribcage, pressuring his inner organs. He gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to fight against the inanimate objects that had suddenly seemed like snakes and vipers.

Beyond shook his head, still unpleased by this situation. Watching Light struggle in the adders didn't bring enough joy to him. He didn't want to crush him in the literal, physical sense. Beyond had no real reason for wanting to crush Light's body. It was Light's mind, his being, his personality, his person that Beyond wanted gone. All of that was thanks to Light's brain makeup. That is what Beyond wanted destroyed—which would in turn kill the man.

The tightness of the ropes only became more rigid. The snakes began to lift Light off of the ground. For that split second of being lifted, Light panicked. He flailed about, getting whiplashed by these cords; the snakes were grazing their fangs across his skin, feeling like sandpaper as they tried to suffocate him. Light was now in the air, lying on his stomach. He was still panicking, therefore, still struggling, but he wasn't sharply panicking and thrashing about. It was as if he was trying to think of a way out of the situation, studying his surroundings.

Beyond just wouldn't have that.

There were many props above the stage, sitting there with the lights. One of the props, due to Light's thrashing about, was beginning to inch its way to the edge, threatening to fall. After studying the object more closely, one could see that this item wasn't a prop. It looked like a medieval, bladed pendulum. The type that was crescent moon shaped and slickly carved. It was being held by a strong rope, but apparently the rope had come loose up there to whatever it had been tied to originally.

Light continued to struggle. Every time he pulled on one of the vipers, the more the pendulum blade inched towards the side. After about a minute, a glare flashed through the backstage as the shiny blade reflected the stage lights. This went unnoticed by Light.

Suddenly, with one finally jerk, the pendulum blade plummeted from the balcony towards Light. A pleased smirk spread across Beyond's face as the blade cleanly hit the back of Light's neck. The chopping noise darkly rumbled through the backstage. The vipers, now splattered with blood, hissed and squealed in surprise and whipped back up towards the stage, wanting to get away from the dead corpse.

Seeing this brought a mirthful smile to Beyond's face. His fox-grin had a dark edge to it. The site before him pleased him. His unsettled thoughts were lulled by this scene. They now rested peacefully in the back of his mind.

The backstage began to fade away into a black void—The stage, the vipers, the balcony, Light—they were all blending into a darkness. Darker and darker until all of Beyond's surroundings were blacker than the night. Beyond's scarlet eyes glowed dimly like a Halloween decoration sitting outside of an abandoned house on an eerie, dark night.

First blotches of faded colors began to replace the darkness. More and more distinct the surroundings became. Sharper and shaper the objects appear until Beyond found himself in room. It appeared to be an actor's room. There was a mirror on the side wall that held lights and a blue frame. On the counter beneath it were many objects. Some of them were hair supplies, while others were random possessions of this actor. The room contained chairs, a desk, mirrors, stands, nightstands, clothes, and a round bed.

A bit of surprise filled Beyond at the site before him. Sprawled out on the bed was L. His clothes were discarded on the floor somewhere in the mess of papers, supplies, and clothes. His wrists were tied together and over his head. His wrists seemed to be tied to the bedpost at the head of the bed. His ankles were tied to the end of the bed, his legs spread apart. Unlike Light had done, L didn't thrash about. He simply moved a bit as he tried to think of a logical way out of the binding.

Beyond huffed. _L._ The one person he scorned and spited, the one person Beyond physically looked like, and the only person Beyond ever wanted to be. To anyone who looked at the two of them, they might think that they looked exactly alike. Oh. How wrong they were.

L's hair was made of black silk that was created by crafty angels. His hair flowed over to one direction, each strand gloriously free. His white skin was made with the snow that thrilled children in the winter, letting school out for days. As slender as his body frame was, his body showed lean muscle. Anyone who underestimated L in a fight would surely lose. L's eyes were an onyx black. They were the coals people used to light the fire on a cold winter night, warming the family. L too had dark rings under his eyes. It made him look like a panda bear.

L was nothing like Beyond as Beyond was nothing like L. Their appearances weren't the same nor were their thinking patterns. However, every time Beyond looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but see L. All these mirrors in the room were only a reminder to Beyond of L, the person Beyond loathed, and the only person Beyond wanted to be.

Beyond hated mirrors.

Beyond hated his appearance.

Beyond hated L.

Beyond _spited_ L.

Knowing L all too well, Beyond noticed the ever-so-slight widening of L's eyes when he saw Beyond standing in the closed doorway. A silence filled the room. Beyond and L's eyes locked. Red locking with black. Before L could comment on Beyond's arrival, Beyond rasped,

"Ellie, it's been awhile."

At this, L flinched. Beyond narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned. He moved across the room like a beast circling its helpless prey. His spidery fingers grazed across the surface of the marble counter, his fingernails just barely scraping against the surface. L still remained silent as he watched him.

"How long has it been now?" Beyond rhetorically asked as he brought his attention to the items on the counter. "Do you remember?"

The shine of a razor blade caught Beyond's red eye. A sly smirk curled the edge of his lips. He picked up the device and moved a single fingertip down the edge. The texture of the smooth blade against his rough skin sent a shiver down his spine. Blood dripped from his now sliced finger once Beyond moved it away. A toothy grin formed on his face.

"I remember. Seven years. Five months." Beyond took in a deep breath. "Three weeks. Two days." Beyond turned his body around, blade being fidgeted with between his fingers. A scornful frown appeared on his features as he continued, "Twenty-one hours." Beyond's scarlet eyes glared as he finished, "And sixteen minutes."

Beyond watched as L cringed, his onyx eyes widening as he continued to stare at Beyond. At this, his frowned deepened. Beyond moved across the room again, heading towards the bedside.

"I've been waiting for that long, L. It's been that long since I've waited for this moment." Beyond stood over the bed, casting a shadow over L as Beyond menacingly smiled. "The moment I would get my revenge."

"Revenge?" The word slipped out of L's mouth as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yes, revenge!" Beyond snapped spitefully. "Revenge for what you did to me! _I_ was meant to be your successor. It was _me _that had worked so hard for so many years. _I_ was the one who cherished your ever thought, movement, action, everything. You--."

Beyond paused, narrowing his eyes as his glare dug underneath L's skin, trying to rip it up to let the blood spill out. "You." Beyond breathed, his voice now calmer. He tossed his head slightly, allowing his bangs to shadow his eyes. "It was _you_ that pushed me away. You crushed my everything—my very existence. I worked to just become you and for what? To be pushed away?" He looked down at L again and spat, "It doesn't matter anymore now. Things are the way they are, and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

Beyond snickered and looked down at the razor blade. He twirled the object in his hand. The light near the counter casted a dark glare on the razor. "I realized that my original goal was too bland, too weak. I now have a goal, a better goal. Do you know what that goal is?"

Again, L remained silent. Beyond walked away from the bedside to the small, black fridge that sat on the side of the room. The door of the fridge was slightly ajar. Beyond used his free hand to open the door. Sitting on the top shelf within the fridge was the only item of the entire compartment. That item:

Strawberry jam.

Beyond's eyes lit up. He eagerly reached into the fridge and grabbed the jar. He quickly jerked the lid off of the jar and tossed it somewhere into the darkness of the room. Beyond stuck his bloody finger into jam. After smothering it in strawberry jelly, Beyond brought his finger up to his lips. His tongue wrapped around it, savoring every piece of the jam.

Blood and strawberry jam. Those were his two favorite things right above torture. The sweet, sugary, rich taste of strawberry jelly mixed with the bitter, strong, wild flavor of blood. Even as much as Beyond loved the taste, something was missing. Something was always missing. The mixture had a musty flavoring to it. His blood was too musty for his liking.

Beyond moved over to the bedside once more. He set the jar down on the nightstand, and climbed onto the bed, a knee on each side of L's stomach. He grazed the fingers of his free hand over L's abdomen. A smirk formed on his face, now slightly pleasant because of the jam.

Beyond leaned forward. His lips brushed against L's ear. The sound of Beyond's voice vibrated against his ear, sending a chill through L's body as Beyond spoke, "Can you wrap your mind around that one? Can you find out what my goal is or do you already know?" He paused before asking, "Do you know how much I hate you?"

Yellow ivories gazed across L's neck, nibbling slightly on the fragile skin. L squirmed a bit, wanting to get away from Beyond, but in the process, only exposed more skin for Beyond to nip at. Beyond's hot breath hit L's cold skin, causing L to shiver. Beyond smirked as he moved down to nibble on the skin inbetween L's neck and collar bone.

The blade of the razor grazed across L's shoulder, lightly tearing the skin, but not causing pain or drawing blood. The coldness of the metal against L's skin made him quiver. A small gasp escaped his lips as the shiver overcame his body.

Beyond bit down harshly onto L's lower neck. L sharply inhaled as he felt his blood inch down his collar bone. Beyond's tongue lapped up the droplets. Satisfaction swept through his body. L's blood was sweeter than bitter. The aftertaste was a flavor that made Beyond desire more. This taste. This flavor.

It was better than strawberry jam....Damn you, L.

Forcefully, the razor jammed into L's shoulder. L let out a painful groan as the razor rubbed up against the gash that flawed his body. Scarlet blood streamed down his shoulder. The warm liquid flowed down his arm and dripped off onto the bed's sheets.

Beyond moved his lips up to L's ear again. His teeth nibbled on the edge of L's ear for a moment, making L squirm again. "That just won't do," Beyond scolded lightly. He paused before ordering huskily, "Scream for me."

The razor raked across the skin inbetween L's shoulder and chest. The razor tore up skin as it ventured across the plain. L's fingers curled into his palm above his head. His hands moved, trying to get free to stop Beyond, but the binds were too tight. A dry moan escaped L's throat. Beyond smirked at this and only continued to move the blade farther and father across L's upper chest.

As the blade moved and spilled blood, Beyond moved to the other side of L's neck and bit down roughly. This caused L to arch is back in sharp pain. Beyond's tongue swirled around L's neck, outlining the bite mark that was left.

"B-Beyond....Please." L pleadingly breathed.

Beyond smirked. "Is that begging I hear?" Beyond taunted, his hot breath hitting against L's neck. "You think I'd do all this just to stop because you asked?" A dark cackle escaped Beyond's throat.

Forcefully, Beyond pressed his chapped lips to L's mouth. His tongue plunged into L's mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern. Beyond could feel L's muffled cry of shock and rejection. The sound vibrated through Beyond's mouth, sending a pleasureful chill through him.

While violently kissing L, trying to deprive the detective of air, Beyond moved the razor from L's upper chest to his waist. The blade grazed across his outer hip, teasing and threatening the man. L, knowing what Beyond was going to do, attempted to get Beyond off of him without digging his waist into the razor. His attempts were in vain.

The sharp blade jabbed into his hip. Soon after carving the blade into his waist, L could feel the razor scraping against the wounds, scooping out blood and smearing it onto his skin. L sharply cried out in pain, but his cry was muffled by Beyond's mouth.

Beyond removed his lips away from L's mouth and almost instantly attacked L's collar bone. While biting L's lower neck, Beyond moved the razor over to L's other hip, repeating the same action. L let out an unpleasant whimper. Rigid eyelids latched L's eyes shut as he squirmed. Beyond could only feel more content with L's pain. Each whimper, each cry, each moan drove Beyond further.

"S-Stop. Beyond, s-stop!" L ordered in a broken cry.

Beyond smirked and bit down on L's collar bone again. His tongue lapped up more of the blood before he replied a simple, "No."

Red eyes fell on the abandoned, jam jar that rested on the nightstand beside the two of them. Beyond went deep in thought for a moment. An idea sparked within his mind. Lanky fingers wrapped around the glass jar and brought them over to the two of them. Beyond set the razor down on the nightstand before dipping one of his hands into the jar.

His jelly smothered fingers grazed over L's body. The cold contact of the squishy jelly being placed on his body made a shiver roll up L's spine. Beyond made sure to rasp his fingers roughly over each of L's wounds. The mixture of pain and slight pleasure rippled through L's body.

Beyond smirked and grazed his fingers lightly across L's waistband. He slowly moved his fingers down L's upper thigh and grazed his jelly-covered fingertips down to his inner thigh, teasing the man. Inwardly, Beyond laughed as he watched L squirm. He could hear L's breathing grow heavier.

Beyond placed the jar back down on the stand after covering L's body. Beyond moved over to L's wounded shoulder. His wet tongue glided over the cut, lapping up the bloody jelly. L let out a breathy gasp. He squirmed, now not sure if he wanted Beyond to get away from him or continue.

Bliss filled Beyond. This was exactly the taste he had been looking for. The mixed flavors of strawberry and blood. The bitter flavor that was bland and yet sweet mixed with the sugary, overpowering sweetness of the jelly. The mixture was perfect. Each flavor complimented the other. Unlike the last mixture, this taste wasn't musty. It was purely made of perfection. Of course it would only be L's blood that would perfect the flavor.

Damn you, L....Damn you.

Raking across the L's sides, Beyond's fingers rasped down from L's ribcage to his hips. The scratching made distinct, white trails. Every so often, the fingernails would scrape too roughly and draw blood. L moaned and shifted his weight. Beyond's bewitched tongue sent pleasure tingling through L's body, but at the same time, his movements, bites, and fingernails caused him antagonizing pain.

A mixture of pleasure and pain. This mixture Beyond knew too well. He had felt this feeling for too long. The pain of being pushed away by L, but at the same time....He was being pushed away by _L._ The only individual in the world Beyond had ever looked upon with interest and curiosity. The only person he had maybe even loved at one point. Now, L was feeling this confusing pain. Beyond would make sure that L felt this agony—this torment.

Beyond's tongue slowly moved down towards L's right nipple, making sure to lap up the jam inbetween his shoulder and his chest. Teasing L, Beyond's tongue swirled around his nipple, making sure not to touch the sensitive part. L's toes curled into his foot as he squirmed with pleasure. These movements were a silent plead.

L gasped as Beyond's tongue ran over L's hardened mound. As he began to swirl his tongue around the edges of the skin, Beyond's fingernails ran back up L's sides and made sure to dig into the grooves of L's ribcage. L fidgeted as Beyond switched sides to give attention to L's left nipple. A whimper of distress and satisfaction escaped L's throat once Beyond bit down.

"B," L wheezed.

This was driving Beyond to quickly continue. The noises that escaped L's mouth drove Beyond wild, making his movements more rushed and violent. He abandoned the mound he was nibbling on and rasped his tongue down L's torso to his abdomen. Beyond's tongue danced on L's stomach, making circles of various sizes as he dug his fingernails into L's hips.

Those fingernails brushed across the hacks on L's hips, teasing the skin. Beyond enjoyed having this authority—this triumph—over L. Making L quiver under his touch like this drove him mad with dark pleasure, anger, and bliss.

Beyond's tongue trailed down to L's thigh. For a moment, Beyond hovered over L's waist, teasing L's cool skin with his hot breath. L shifted his weight uncomfortably at Beyond's teasing. Then Beyond moved forward and began to nip eagerly at L's inner thigh. He nipped extremely close to L's length, but refused to give it attention, just to make L squirm.

A shiver passed through Beyond's body once L moaned his name. Beyond moved his head back up to L's face. He brushed his lips against L's ear again. A wild smile fell onto Beyond's features. "What was that? You want me to continue?" Beyond's taunt was frosted with threatening violence.

Silence filled the room as Beyond moved his hands from L's waist to the waistband of Beyond's jeans. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy panting of the two men. Beyond undid the button and zipper of his dark blue jeans and pulled them down slightly. The tension that had been rising in Beyond's jeans had loosened.

Without warning, Beyond shoved his erected member into L. An agony-smothered wail shot out from L as he arched his back in affliction. At this point, his wrists and legs were beginning to roughly rub against the binding rope, digging into his skin as L jerked.

The tightness around Beyond's length made him moan and shudder in pleasure. Not waiting for L to adjust, Beyond harshly thrust into him. He shoved himself all the way into L, pulled himself almost all the way out, and then thrust himself back inside again. The broken cries that spilled off of L's tongue echoed in Beyond's mind, driving into him like a nail.

"Aah!...S-Stop!" L weeped in gasps.

Agony tears formed in the sides of L's clamped eyes. Painful sobs escaped L's throat as Beyond pounded him into the mattress. After several rough shoves, L became slicker with blood and moisture, allowing Beyond to move easier. Although pain still remained, the agony faded away as pleasure replaced it.

Gasps and moans filled the room. As Beyond's speed quickened, he reached up and scrapped his nails down L's shoulders. Beyond could feel himself start to loose control of his body as he was growing close to release. Even as much as his mind was beginning to blur, he wouldn't loose himself just yet.

It had not even been a minute since L began to feel the pleasure of the event that Beyond suddenly stopped. The rapid thrusts ceased. Uncomfortably, L trembled. He let out a breathy whimper, wanting Beyond to continue.

In a heavy voice, Beyond ordered in L's ear, "Plead to me." Beyond silently threatened to stop if L didn't beg, but Beyond knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for too long due to his own hungry desires.

However, almost instantly, L hurriedly urged, "P-Please!" He squirmed beneath Beyond. "B-Beyond, please!"

Beyond smirked. He didn't need to be told twice, but he paused a little longer, loving the site of L struggling beneath him. Then Beyond began to roughly thrust into L again. Each thrust became wilder and wilder until they could be described as animalistic and uncontrolled.

Both of their minds blurred into an unknown haze. Neither one of them could concentrate on anything but the waves of pleasure that washed over the two of them as Beyond slammed into L. Pure bliss overcame the two of them as they repeatedly moaned and panted. Once reaching the limit, L arched his back and cried out Beyond's name. After hearing L loudly moan, Beyond let out a groan when reaching his climax.

The two of them lied panting for a moment. Both of them overwhelmed by thrill and exhaustion. After a few passing moments, Beyond pulled out L. His left arm reached over to the side as Beyond's body moved forward. His face hovered over L's. Beyond's red eyes were hazed over with a thick emotion.

"Do you want to know what I hate most about you?" Beyond asked as he slowly inched forward, his still panting breath now over L's lips.

"You know....L would never beg to me. He would never plead, or scream, or moan to me. He would never tremble under my touch, no matter what the circumstance." Beyond explained as he stared into the man's onyx eyes.

Suddenly, L's body went ridged as he felt something ice cold press against the side of his throat. The man almost instantly knew what it was that was pressing against his skin. It was the blade of the razor.

"I hate the fact that your not L."

The blade lashed against L's throat, ripping into the flesh. L gasped for air as he began to choke. Blood spilled out onto L's collar bone. Beyond watched as the last of the man's life slipped away—the final, finishing act.

That wasn't L. Beyond knew this to be true. Everything that had happened this night wasn't reality. No, not reality at all. This was all just a nightmare. No, not a nightmare. This was all a dream. No, not a dream, not just any dream This wasn't just any desire.

This was Beyond's bloody fantasy.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not the best horror fiction writer in the world. XD

Sorry if I disappointed you guys!

Oh and that rape scene is my first lemon ever....Sorry if it absolutely, totally sucked! D:

Wait....Is that bad that my first lemon is a dark, bloody, kinky rape scene? o.o;;

Nah. XD lol

It felt so weird writing this story because for one, I killed off characters that I absolutely love (like my poor Near D:)!

Two, I made L an uke! An uke! D: How could I?! L is always seme! D: Well....Unless it comes to Beyond, I guess. lol

Please review this story please. I'll give you all bloody, jelly cookies!!! xD

Love you guys and I'll have another story up soon~


End file.
